Giovanni
Die Giovanni sind einer der 13 großen Clans und überdies auch der jüngste Clan, der es geschafft hat, jemals diesen Status für sich zu beanspruchen. Da sie somit nicht zu den ursprünglichen Clans gehören, werden die Giovanni oftmals mit Unbehagen betrachtet, doch das ist nur einer der Gründe, denn die Giovanni vermögen es außerdem, mit den Verstorbenen in Kontakt zu treten und rekrutieren sich darüber hinaus fast nur aus den Reihen ihrer sterblichen Familie und all diese Angewohnheiten sind es, die bei den anderen Clans ein unbehagliches Gefühl in Bezug auf die Giovanni hervorruft. Der Clan führt sich auf den Vorsintflutlichen Augustus Giovanni zurück, der als Patriarch der Familie Giovanni gesehen wird und der während dem Mittelalter den ursprünglichen Clan des Todes, die Kappadozianer, entmachtet und durch seine Familie ersetzt hat. Allgemein: Die Giovanni sind mehr als nur ein Clan, sie sind eine Familie, die sich aus sterblichen wie auch untoten Familienmitgliedern zusammensetzt. Diese Zusammensetzung sowie die Tatsache, dass sie eine der größten, international verstreuten Familien sind, hat den Giovanni beträchtliche Macht sowohl in den nächtlichen als auch in den täglichen Geschäften überall auf der Welt gegeben. Der Clan besitzt, nicht zuletzt durch seine sterblichen Angehörigen, einen enormen Reichtum und hat seine Finger in den größten politischen und wirtschaftlichen Angelegenheiten, sehr zum Leidwesen der Ventrue und Lasombra. Doch die Giovanni sind noch weitaus mehr als nur einfache Händler und Geschäftsleute, obwohl sie in diesen Bereichen unglaublich gut bewandert sind. Von jeher hütet die Familie die Geheimnisse der Nekromantie, der uralten Kunst der Manipulation von Toten. Selbst die sterblichen Mitglieder der Familie Giovanni besitzen oftmals bereits Kenntnisse dieser uralten Gabe und wissen damit umzugehen. Diese Fähigkeit, die sich über die Jahrhunderte zu einer mächtigen Disziplin entwickelt hat, war der ursprüngliche Grund, dass die Familie von den Kappadozianern in ihren Clan aufgenommen wurde. Seit die Giovanni den Platz als neuer Clan des Todes eingenommen haben, hüten sie ihre neue Machtbasis eifersüchtig und paranoid, was mit ein Grund dafür sein mag, dass Inzest im sterblichen Zweig der Familie weit verbreitet ist und selbst die untoten Giovanni rekrutieren sich fast ausschließlich aus Mitgliedern der sterblichen Giovanni, denn sie glauben, dass sie außerhalb der Familie niemandem vertrauen können. thumb|180px|Das Wappen von Clan Giovanni Die Giovanni sind offiziell Unabhängige und als solche besitzen sie natürlich kaum Einfluss in den Reihen von Camarilla oder Sabbat. Dennoch sind sie für die Camarilla trotz ihrer Neutralität von unschätzbarem Wert und das wissen die Giovanni nur zu gut. Aufgrund ihres Einflusses in der internationalen Wirtschaft und der Tatsache, dass sie mehrere wichtige Städte in Amerika und Europa kontrollieren, wie z.B. Boston oder Venedig, machen viele Camarilla-Clans oft Geschäfte mit den Giovanni. Da der Clan des Todes dabei nicht irgendwelchen Regeln und Gesetzen der Maskerade folgen muss, ist er in seinen Geschäften oftmals effizienter als die meisten anderen und von den unabhängigen Clans gelten die Giovanni als die größten und einflussreichsten Spieler im Dschihad. Mit dem Sabbat hat der Clan des Todes indes nur wenig zu tun. Für sie sind die marodierenden Blutsauger, welche die Sekte hervorgebracht hat, keines Blickes wert, denn man kann mit ihnen weder Geschäfte machen, noch sie für irgendwelche Zwecke einspannen. Tendenziell sehen die Giovanni den Sabbat nur in einer einzigen Sache als nützlich: durch ihre ständigen Morde und ihr eigenes schnelles Ableben entstehen neue Geister und verdammte Seelen, welche sich die Giovanni aneignen können. Generell ist keine Antitribu Linie der Giovanni bekannt, doch es kann passieren, dass sich ein paar abtrünnige Mitglieder dem Sabbat anschließen, wenn sie ihren Ahnen entkommen wollen. Wenn es darum geht, neue Mitglieder in den Clan aufzunehmen, gehören die Giovanni wohl mit zu den genausten und penibelsten Clans. Da sie den Fehler der Kappadozianer keinesfalls wiederholen möchten und sich selbst sowieso für absolut überlegen halten, rekrutieren sich die Giovanni fast ausschließlich aus den Reihen ihrer sterblichen Familie. Die Oberhäupter der Familie Giovanni, eine der weltweit größten Familien, die ursprünglich aus Venedig stammt, wissen von den untoten Kainiten in ihrer Mitte, während die meisten anderen sterblichen Familienmitglieder keine Ahnung haben, dass sich ein ganzer Vampirclan in ihrer Familie verbirgt. Diejenigen, die besonderes Talent auf einem Gebiet zeigen, sei es nun Wirtschaft, Politik oder sogar Nekromantie, können von den Anziani, den Ahnen der Giovanni, für den Kuss erwählt werden. Meist werden sie zunächst von einem Onkel oder Bruder, der bereits Kainit ist, geghult und müssen sich in den Reihen des Clans erst beweisen, bevor sie endgültig den Kuss empfangen. Die Giovanni nennen dies den "Bruderkuss" und wer zunächst als Ghul gedient hat, bevor er zum Vampir wurde, genießt besonderes Ansehen innerhalb des Clans, da er generell mehr Erfahrung und Macht mitbringt. Doch nicht immer wird diese Prozedur eingehalten, denn manchmal ist es unumgänglich, dass ein Familienmitglied mit Potenzial sofort verwandelt wird, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Wer diesen potenziellen Nachkommen dann letztlich den Kuss schenken darf, entscheiden wiederum die Anziani, wobei immer jemand gewählt wird, der mit dem, welcher den Nachkommen geghult hat im Zwist steht. So wird gewährleistet, dass es keine internen Clansverschwörungen geben kann, da dies den Clan der Giovanni zerstören würde. Clansgeschichte: Obwohl die Giovanni erst am 14.04.1444 offiziell ein Vampirclan wurden und selbst Augustus Giovanni erst im Jahre 1005 n. Chr. den Kuss empfing, reichen die Geschichten über die Giovanni bis in die Zeiten der Antike zurück. Die einflussreiche römische Familie, damals noch allesamt sterblich und unter dem Namen "Jovier" bekannt, nutzte ihre Macht innerhalb des Imperiums Romanum gnadenlos aus und mehrte ihren Reichtum auf Kosten der anderen Völker und durch die Handelsbeziehungen, welche die Römer aufgebaut hatten. Gleichzeitig begannen sie, die "Nigrimantie", die Vorgängerstufe der heutigen Nekromantie, zu erforschen, was damals noch bedenkenlos möglich war, denn während der Antike gehörte der Glaube an Geister und die jenseitige Welt zum Alltag und nicht in die Reihen des Satan. Als später das Christentum aufkam und immer mehr an Stärke gewann, konvertierte die Familie Giovanni, um auch weiterhin ihren Einfluss beibehalten zu können, was ihnen nicht möglich gewesen wäre, wenn sie weiterhin die heidnischen Götter verehrt hätten. Das finstere Mittelalter war die Zeit der größten Umbrüche in den Reihen der Giovanni. Die Familie erfand sich praktisch neu, diesmal venezianisch, nicht mehr römisch und nahm auch ihren heutigen Nachnamen an. Und obwohl sie immer vorsichtiger werden mussten, kamen ihre Forschungen in der Nekromantie immer besser voran. Im Jahr 1004 n. Chr. schließlich erhielt Augustus Giovanni, das Oberhaupt der Familie, ein Angebot von Kappadozius selbst, dem Vorsintflutlichen der Kappadozianer. Sie würden in den Clan des Todes als Blutlinie aufgenommen werden und dafür würden sie den Kappadozianern die Geheimnisse der Nekromantie offenbaren. Ein Jahr später willigte Augustus in das Angebot ein und ein Teil der Familie wurde in den Clan des Todes aufgenommen. Die Giovanni waren den alten Kappadozianern jedoch niemals wirklich treu und warteten nur auf ihre Gelegenheit. Diese kam am 14.04.1444, als Augustus in Ercyes, dem geheimen Tempel des alten Clans, an Kappadozius Diablerie beging und somit selbst zum Vorsintflutlichen wurde. Nach und nach rotteten die Giovanni ihren Vorgängerclan in den kommenden Jahrhunderten aus und gliederten sich schließlich selbst in die Reihen der 13 Clans ein. Während der Renaissance, bis hin zur Neuzeit, hatten sich die Giovanni fest in der Vampirgesellschaft etabliert, denn für die anderen Clans machte es auf lange Sicht keinen Unterschied, wie der Clan des Todes letztlich strukturiert ist. Bei der Gründung der Camarilla im 15. Jahrhundert hatten die Giovanni allerdings noch mit einigen Schwierigkeiten zu kämpfen. Von den anderen Clans wurden sie damals noch als "Teufelskinder" bezeichnet, die es gewagt hatten, einen der alten Clans zu vernichten. Darüber hinaus respektierten die anderen Kainiten nicht, dass sich die Giovanni dem Bündnis der Camarilla verweigerten. Schließlich trafen die Ahnen beider Seiten ein Abkommen, das unter den Giovanni als "Das Versprechen von 1528" bezeichnet wird. Darin versprachen die Giovanni, sich niemals in den politischen Dschihad der Sekten einzumischen, sprich immer neutral zu bleiben, dafür wurden sie offiziell als neuer Clan anerkannt und die Sache mit den Kappadozianern wurde nur noch als interner "Clanskrieg" abgetan. Den Giovanni ist diese Abmachung nur recht und bis in die modernen Nächte haben sie sich strikt daran gehalten. So ist das einzige, was die Giovanni in den letzten Nächten fürchten müssen, dass es noch überlebende Kappadozianer gibt, die sich an ihnen rächen wollen. Organisation: Der Clan der Giovanni ist eine riesige, unsterbliche Familie und daher in der Clansstruktur ähnlich einer solchen aufgebaut. Obwohl die Giovanni die Mafia in Italien aufs Übelste verachten, weil sie glauben, dass es keinen Sinn macht, dass jeder Mafiazweig die anderen loswerden will und sie gegeneinander arbeiten, ist der Clan doch fast genauso wie die italienische Mafia aufgebaut. An der Spitze stehen die alten Oberhäupter, bei den Giovanni werden sie "Anziani" (Ahnen) genannt und darunter die anderen Angehörigen der Familie, die diesen Ahnen zum Gehorsam verpflichtet sind. Wie die Ahnen der meisten anderen Clans sind auch die Anziani der Giovanni alt, mächtig, paranoid und gerissen und die mächtigsten unter ihnen haben ihren Sitz im alten Mausoleum in Venedig. Innerhalb des Clans teilen die jüngeren Giovanni ihre Ahnen in zwei Kategorien ein, da die meisten einer dieser Einstellungen folgen. Da wären zum einen die "Anziani prudenti" (umsichtige Ahnen), die stets genau planen und sich auch eine Niederlage eingestehen können, wenn es offensichtlich ist. Viele dieser Ahnen machen sich Sorgen über die jüngste Entwicklung im Geisterreich, denn sie spüren, dass sich etwas in der jenseitigen Welt verändert hat. Die anderen werden "Anziani Appasionati" (eifrige Ahnen) genannt und sie geben sich nie mit Niederlagen zufrieden und suchen für alle Probleme möglichst sofortige Lösungen im Sinne des Clans. Die meisten von Augustus persönlich erschaffenen Nachkommen gehören oder gehörten zu dieser Kategorie der Anziani. Außer den Anziani gibt es innerhalb des Clans Giovanni angeblich eine weitere Gruppierung, die über Macht und großen Einfluss verfügt: die sogenannten "Prämaskiner". Diese uralten Vampire, ihre Zahl schwankt in den Erzählungen zwischen vier, sechs, sieben und zwölf, sollen die Giovanni gewesen sein, die mit Augustus zusammen den Umsturz an den Kappadozianern angezettelt und durchgeführt haben. Natürlich weiß kaum jemand, ob es die Prämaskiner überhaupt gibt, denn die Anziani in Venedig hüllen sich diesbezüglich in Schweigen. Da die Familie Giovanni uralt ist und ein Teil von ihnen bereits seit 600 Jahren untot, ist es natürlich nicht ausgeblieben, dass die Familie sich durch Heirat, geschäftliche Übernahme oder absichtliche Eingliederung ausgedehnt hat. Obwohl der Clan streng auf Reinrassigkeit achtet, gibt es innerhalb des Clans bestimmte "Unterfamilien", die irgendwann von den Giovanni übernommen wurden und deren Mitglieder zwar zum Clan, nicht aber zur Familie Giovanni gehören. Diese Familien, die sich allesamt bereits früher einen Namen gemacht oder mystische Eigenschaften aufgewiesen haben, sind deutlich kleiner als die Giovanni, gehören aber als Seitenzweig zur Familie und ihre Mitglieder empfangen genauso oft den Kuss des Clans des Todes, mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass sie nicht als reinrassige Giovanni (Unico Sangue), sondern nur als halbblütige Giovanni (doppio Sangue) gelten. Die bekanntesten dieser (meist) eingeheirateten Familien sind: die mexikanischen "Pisanob", die amerikanischen "Milliners", die schottischen "Dunsirn", die afrikanischen "Ghiberti", die fernöstlichen "Della Passaglias", die nordamerikanischen "Putanesca" und die italienischen "Rosselini". Hintergründe: *Die Giovanni sind keiner der 13 ursprünglichen Clans, sondern haben sich diesen Status, ähnlich den Tremere, von einer der vorhandenen Linien erstohlen. Im Gegensatz zu den kainitischen Hexenmeistern haben sie aber keine neue Linie begründet, sondern die alte lediglich unter neuer Titulierung und anderen Regeln fortgeführt. Theoretisch könnte man damit sagen: alle Giovanni sind immer noch Kappadozianer. Erstaunlicherweise haben sich seit dem Umsturz dennoch einige Dinge im Blut des Clans des Todes geändert. So besitzen die Giovanni komplett andere Disziplinen als die Kappadozianer und sogar deren ursprüngliche Clansdisziplin "Mortis" ist bei den modernen Giovanni nur noch in seltenen Fällen und dann auch nur noch bei den Anziani zu finden. Stattdessen wurde Nekromantie zu einer vollwertigen Clansdisziplin im Blute der Giovanni. Aber auch die Clansschwäche der Giovanni ist gänzlich anders als die der Kappadozianer. Während die Angehörigen des alten Clans des Todes leichenblass waren und wie lebende Leichen ausgesehen haben, besitzen von den Giovanni nur noch sehr wenige diese alte Schwäche und diese werden in den Reihen des Clans gefürchtet, da die Anziani in ihnen die Reste des kappadozianischen Ursprungs erkennen. *Die Clansschwäche der Giovanni wird innerhalb der Familie von den Anziani auch als "Fluch der Lamia" bezeichnet. Dies ist eine alte Geschichte innerhalb des Clans, nach der Augustus versucht hatte, nicht nur Kappadozius, sondern auch Lamia, die Begründerin einer Blutlinie der Kappadozianer zu vernichten. Dies soll ihm angeblich auch gelungen sein, doch verfluchte Lamia ihn und seine Linie mit einem schmerzhaften Biss, der Sterbliche sogar töten kann. Natürlich ist fragwürdig, ob die Gründerin einer Blutlinie die Macht haben kann, eine ganze vampirische Linie zu verfluchen, so wie Kain es konnte, doch da bei dieser Schwäche gewisse Ähnlichkeiten zur Clansschwäche der Lamien vorhanden sind, scheint zumindest ein Fünkchen Wahrheit an dieser Legende dran zu sein. Doch letztlich ist egal woher sie auch kommt, denn die Clansschwäche der Giovanni macht den Angehörigen des Clans definitiv schwer zu schaffen. Da Sterbliche bei ihrem Biss keine Ekstase verspüren, wie es bei anderen Kainiten der Fall ist, sondern sogar noch schreien und sogar (je nachdem wo der Biss gesetzt wird) tödlich verletzt werden, müssen die meisten Giovanni einen anderen Weg finden, um sich zu nähren. Viele besorgen sich Blut bei der Blutbank oder lassen Sterbliche zur Ader, deren Blut sie dann in Flaschen oder anderen Gefäßen aufbewahren, bis sie es dringend benötigen. *Die wenigsten Clans wissen, dass die Giovanni insgeheim ein großes Endziel verfolgen, an dem vor allem die Anziani unentwegt arbeiten. Aufgrund ihrer nekromantischen Fähigkeiten wissen die alten Giovanni natürlich vom Leichentuch, jener Barriere, die das Geisterreich von der Welt der Lebenden trennt. Das große Endziel des Clans ist es, dieses Leichentuch zu zerreißen, um beide Welten eins werden zu lassen, damit die Giovanni endlose Macht über die Welt ausüben können. Für das alte Ritual, dass diese Tat vollbringen soll, werden jedoch 100.000.000 Seelen benötigt, die von den Giovanni weltweit zusammengesammelt werden. Als die Unruhen in der Geisterwelt jedoch stärker wurden, verloren die Giovanni fast alle ihrer bisher gesammelten Seelen und konnten in der Neuzeit somit fast wieder bei Null anfangen. Für Giovanni-Charaktere bietet dieses Ziel perfekte Aufhänger für Geschichten, in denen sie sich mit der Geisterwelt befassen. Der Erzähler kann zu diesem Zweck Elemente aus dem Ablegersystem Geist: die Vergessenen benutzen, da dort die Geisterwelt und ihre grausigen Bewohner eindrucksvoll beschrieben werden. Bekannte Mitglieder des Clans: *Isabella Giovanni *Claudius Giovanni *Ambrogino Giovanni *Ignazio Giovanni *Benito Giovanni *Chas Giovanni Tello﻿ Kategorie:Clans